Rain, and a Kiss
by Mashanator
Summary: Hyuuga Neji finds Haruno Sakura playing in the rain. Shouldn't 18 year olds be doing something more, productive?


((**A/N;;** This is a quick nejisaku oneshot, first ever. Enjoy. Adding some of the lyrics Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah))

The clouds were a deep grey, and the rain fell hard. Most people were indoors, enjoying the warmth of their homes. Haruno Sakura, was jumping around outside. She laughed loudly, apparently enjoying herself. Her friends had been there hours before, soon to be swept off their feets by their so call 'knight in shinning armor.' Not Sakura. No, she stayed here. She _had _no knight in shinning armor. She wasn't sure she really _wanted_ one either. Course, she had her eyes on one man, and not Sasuke either. A different prodigy.

Yep, Hyuuga Neji. Course, only Hinata, and Ino knew that. She wasn't going to chance it with TenTen. She was never for certain if the young weapon master had her eyes on the man. Knowing how her aim was, she wasn't going to ask either. TenTen was alittle touchy at times.

Sakura smiled, as she jumped in a nearby puddle. Obviously pleased about how deep this one was, she giggled. Sakura, was covered from head to toe in mud, and she was enjoying herself. Not something you could always do, but she was. At 18 years old, she still enjoyed this kind of stuff.

Minutes later, Sakura noticed a black thing in the distance. She stopped and watched. Moments laters, she noticed it was a man with a large black umbrella. Curious to find out who it was, she waited patiently. When the man came close enough, the first thing she noticed, was his eyes. Pale, white, eyes. Byakugan. She could only guess, and hope it was one man. Hyuuga Neji. When the man stopped a few feet before her, she felt her face being taken over by crimson. Neji smirked, he enjoyed this sight. Sakura stood up, embarrassed. Here she was, covered in mud from head to toe, in front of the object of her affection.

"Why, are you playing out here in this horrid weather?" He asked glancing at the sky, a harsh scowl on his face. Sakura laughed, avoiding his question. "How did you find me?" Neji looked down at her. "Hinata tells no lies." Sakura snorted. "Go home, it's freezing out." Neji said. Sakura had to admit, it _was _alittle chilly. Sakura shook her head. "I prefer being away from home." Neji sighed. She apparently wasn't ready to leave very soon.

When Neji turned to leave, he heard Sakura calling his name. "Neji!" He turned his head slightly, to indicate he heard her. "How about you stay in the rain..with me?" Neji was alittle confused, why would he _ever _do that? "Please?" She said with alittle more pleading in her voice. '_she's begging!'_ The thought of her _begging _him to stay, was alittle odd. Especially, him.

He glanced over at her, her jade eyes had a look of desperation in them. "Fine." He said, knowing he would feel guilty if he left her there, alone. Sakura's eye immediately grew bright, back to happiness. 'That's better.' He thought to himself. He watched as Sakura jummped around in the puddles, her face tilted upwards, to the sky. Her arms open, as she twirled in circles. "I love the rain!" ((**A/N;;** I'm **not** using this out of the notebook either. She's not going to be a bird, or any other animal for that matter.)) Neji merely shook his head. The rain began to fall harder. 'She has to come in _sooner or later._' Minuets passed, she continued to dance and laugh, and an occasional scream. 'What is with this girl?' He never knew someone could play in the rain for so long. It seemed alittle, odd to him. "Neji, come here." Neji hesitated, no knowing what would happen, finally, he walked to where she stood. "Look right..there." She pointed to a small patch of flowers. "Pretty, huh?" Neji nodded, he wasn't much of a flower fan. Before he realized it, Sakura was out of his sight. "Sakura?" He called. For locating Sakura, the Byakugan seemed pretty much pointless to use at the moment, so he wasn't going to use it. She'd make a loud noise sooner or later. He was right, he heard a loud 'ahh!', and walked towards the noise. Sakura was standing at a bridge, over a small creek. He quietly walked up behind her.

It took him a moment to realize she was gazing at a small Sakura tree across the bridge. Sakura slowly left the bridge, approaching the tree. She placed a pale, delicate hand on the tree's trunk. Then, she spoke quietly, with a touch of sadness. "This tree, is a marker. I guess you could call it a memory marker." Neji was alittle puzzled. 'Memory marker..?' Sakura hesitated before speaking. "Well, i guess, how i'm trying to put this, is that everything that has ever happened here, pretty much all happened when I was with Naruto and..Sasuke.." Sasuke's name seemed to hit an extreme nerve. Next thing Neji knew she was sobbing. 'Wow, that was quick.' It was overwhelming. Minutes go, she was excited happy, now she was sobbing. He noticed Sakura fall on her knees, facing the tree, one hand on the trunk. "I don't get it! Why would he leave..?" She continued to sob, Neji knew where this was going. He approached her, her sobs began to grow heavier. "Why would he l-leave m-m-me?" Neji looked down at the body, pale, trembling, obviously cold. He grabbed the wrist of the hand currently by her side. Her dace immediately turned to face him. "wha..?" He pulled her to her feet. Taking one hand, he tilted her face upward to him. Her eyes were wide, frightened? Neji didn't think so. He leaned in. His lips brushed hers, still holding the umbrella. Neji pulled away, did he make this worse? Sakura's eyes were still wide. 'I'm in trouble now.' He turned, goodbye, Sakura.

"Neji!" She yelled his name as he began to cross the bridge. Sakura began running from the tree, a few yards away. Now, a few feet away. Few inches. Sakura looked in his eyes, smiling. She leaned in, alittle hesitant at first. Her lips were soft against his, and cold. Neji dropped his umbrella, and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down.

He pulled Sakura closer, deepening their kiss. He didn't want this to end, not yet. The rain fell harder, soaking the Hyuuga to the bone. He felt a chill, goosebumps ran up his arm. He cupped her cheek with one hand, while the other continued to hold her to him.

See I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

_-Finish-_

((**A/N;;** Sorry if this wasn't the best. I just realized, reading my story over, that the point of view shifted, to Neji. lol! sorry for the confusion! Also, i've never written a one-shot romance. It's something new. Constructive critisism MORE than wanted. Everyone needs to get better. the lyrics to the song are also out of order. I skiped a few verses. The two i have up there, seem like the best lyrics for this point in the story.

MASH

**COMPLETED: **_10:56 PM_


End file.
